Guitar: Friend request I
by Catastrophe13
Summary: Oneshot {3}. AU. Ahí, una alerta roja justo en el icono de amigos captó totalmente su atención, contuvo el aliento ¡Gracias Kami Sama!


**Kyaaaa, primero, quiero agradecer profundamente a la gente que ha leído esta serie de one-shots :3 y a los que han leído 'El uno para el otro' sus comentarios me han llenado el alma, ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **OneShot 3. Friend Request I**

 **N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El próximo oneshot será Friend request II, probablemente centrado en Ino/Sai kuku**

 **Si le gusta deje su review**

* * *

¿Conoces esa sensación de ser justamente atrapado stalkeando a alguien?

Ella sí

¡Y es que no era suficiente para el universo!

Ahí estaba ella, navegando por Facebook, ingresando al perfil de Sasuke Uchiha una y otra vez, cuando de pronto, por alguna razón desconocida –y sin su absoluto consentimiento- presionó sin querer el botón gris que anunciaba 'Agregar a mis amigos'

Primero, pestañeó sin poder creerlo. Luego, cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso a gritar como loca, comprobó el número de amigos de Sasuke esperando encontrarse con que aceptaba a todo el mundo sin reparar siquiera en sus nombres.

'Cantidad de amigos: 233'

Espantada, tomó su celular y le rogó al cielo que Ino estuviera despierta

"Ino, Ino, Ino"

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?

"¡Lo he agregado a mis amigos!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡A Sasuke, lo he agregado a Facebook"

Ino le envió un emoji emocionado

"¡Qué bueno que te has atrevido Saku!"

"No Ino, ¡Ha sido un accidente!"

"Oh…"

"Sí, oh"

"Bueno, ¿Y que con eso?, en el peor de los casos no te aceptará"

A Sakura le dolió el pecho

"Probablemente creerá que soy un bicho raro"

"Sakura, deja de dramatizar, haz algo para que no sea tan obvio que estás loca"

¡Vaya apoyo!

"Gracias por lo de loca"

"Tsk. Concéntrate frentona. Quiero decir, un movimiento de distracción, ya sabes…Veamos ¿Gustos en común?"

"Bueno además de Chidori, creo que es fan de The Drums, y…Dragon Ball"

"Oh, eso nos dice mucho del muchacho"

 _Joder, puta vida_

"¿Amigos en común?"

"Tres"

"Joder Sakura, estas perdida"

¡Oh Kami Sama! Definitivamente en otra vida ella había sido una perra, ¡No! ¡Una perra bastarda! ¡Quizás asesinaba niños pequeños y sacrificaba animales! Sólo así podía explicar su ma…

¡Un momento! ¿Amigos en común?

"Ino, creo que sé cómo solucionarlo"

"Ilumíname"

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si agrego a otro de los chicos? Así al menos pareceré más interesada por la banda que por él"

"Sakura, son chicos, ellos no comentan quien los agregó a Facebook, ni siquiera se dará por enterado"

"No pierdo nada con intentar"

Sakura volvió al ordenador y tecleo 'Akatsuki', agrego al primer miembro que aparecía 'Neji Hyuga'. Volvió a Whatsapp satisfecha, era un genio

"Ieh Ino, he agregado al vocalista por cierto"

"De verdad no sé en qué mundo esto funcionaría"

Sakura dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche. ¡Jodida Ino! Primero la alentaba a hablarle, y luego sólo parecía ser la persona más pesimista del universo

Le costó tanto dormir esa noche que al menos rezó tres veces para que Sasuke Uchiha respondiera a su solicitud de amistad

Al día siguiente, nada ocurrió

Después de la universidad, se dedicó a escuchar todo tipo de música triste, ya saben, para acompañar el momento

Una notificación en Facebook la hizo chillar de emoción

Abrió la aplicación para comprobar que alguien la había invitado a jugar 'Farmville' bufó, mientras estampaba el teléfono contra su mesita de noche

Volvió a rezar, para probar un poco su suerte

Al segundo día de su error, nada había cambiado

¡Era una tonta! ¿Había algo peor que tu interés amoroso no reparara en ti? ¡Sí! Que te tuviera miedo por ser una chiquilla que él no conocía y sin embargo, lo agregaba a Facebook

Al tercer día, Sakura despertó con otra alerta de Facebook, ya no podía ser 'Farmville' –había bloqueado la aplicación apenas tuvo oportunidad-

Ahí, una alerta roja justo en el icono de amigos captó totalmente su atención, contuvo el aliento ¡Gracias Kami Sama!

Entonces, su cara se deformó

En plena pantalla, apareció escrito:

' _Neji Hyuga ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. ¿Quieres enviarle un mensaje? ¡Escribe en su muro!'_

¡Jodida vida!

* * *

 **La peor pesadilla de todos cuando somos -quieran admitirlo o no- stalkers kuku**

 **Byebye, nos leemos c:**


End file.
